


A Taste of Creation

by Freedom_Shamrock



Series: Dadrien and Mominette [7]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette April, Adrinette April 2019, Aged-Up Character(s), Dadrien, F/M, Family, Fluff, Mominette, One Shot, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Pregnancy, pregnancy hormones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 18:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18610330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freedom_Shamrock/pseuds/Freedom_Shamrock
Summary: Adrien and Marinette are on their way home from an obstetrics appointment with their first ultrasound pictures.





	A Taste of Creation

**Author's Note:**

> Adrinette April prompt #7 - sweet tooth.
> 
> This is part of my Dadrien and Mominette series, taking place after "The Early Stages," but it stands on its own so you don't have to have read those to enjoy this.

Adrien felt the ridiculously enormous smile stretching his face, and he didn't care how many people saw it. He could probably count the days he'd ever been this blissfully happy on three fingers. Miraculous. Proposal. Wedding. He could add a fourth now. Emma.

He sat snugly beside Marinette on the train home from her doctor's appointment, watching as she stared at the ultrasound images that had been printed off for them.  The blue-black images were much clearer than they'd expected, allowing their untrained eyes to really see the profile of the face and the splay of fingers.

"Can we stop by my parents' on the way home?" she asked, looking up at him hopefully.

"As if I could deny you anything, ever," he replied, bending to kiss her nose. He loved her nose.  He hoped Emma got her mama's beautiful little nose.

"You look like you're melting with joy," she said, reaching to run her thumb under the corner of one eye.

"Probably because I am." He rested his hand over her tummy, still small but definitely more rounded than it once was. "I thought I'd be more worried, but… I'm just happy."

"Hmmm," she hummed, snuggling into his hold as she tucked the precious photos away. "You're a great papa already, taking such good care of me."

He supposed he had therapy to thank for how he felt right now. When Marinette proposed, he'd been honest that he wasn't sure if he could ever face his fear of becoming what his father was, minus the magical villainy of course. She wanted children, but was willing to forego the experience if he was never ready for it. He wasn't sure who was more surprised when he brought it up seven months ago, her or him. They'd talked, waited, and talked some more, until they were both sure they were ready for this. 

Her fashion label, Dame La Chance, had been running strong now for nearly three years, so the long days of putting in her own sweat and time were past. Her income was enough to allow him to stay out of the workforce even with an added family member, and being a stay at home dad was how he wanted to start out. As the primary caretaker, he'd make sure his child got all the loving affirmation they could get from their father. Marinette wouldn't let herself become distant from those she loved; she'd proven that time and again with him, even during those grueling early days of starting a company.

"Here's our stop," he said as they approached the station. "Do you want to head up to the apartment and wait or go in through the bakery."

"Bakery," she said quickly. "I wonder if they have any orange  canelé… ooh.  Or a chocolate filled pâte à choux with a sugar glaze."

"Your sweet tooth is showing," he said, with a chuckle. Having been deprived of sweet carbohydrate-laden treats as a child and teen, he was normally the one who suggested desserts and brought home surprise sweets.

"Don't mock the pregnant lady, Chaton," she said, mock pouting at him. "Bad kitties don't get pets."

His laugh in response was loud enough that a few people turned to look at him. "I'm not bad." He fluttered his eyelashes at her.

She gave him a gentle shove, then caught his hand to nestle their fingers together.

"I was just pointing out that Tikki is still doing her work." He patted her tummy. "If the kwami of creation is working through you, it makes sense that you need sweets to recharge."

"Oh!" Her feet faltered a little and her eyes suddenly went watery. "Do you really think so?"

"I do." He let go of her hand to cup her face. The pregnancy had made her a little more emotional than usual, but any conversation about their kwami generally brought tears, and this was no exception. "Oh love," he whispered. "I know it hurts not to see her, but we know she's well. And Master Fu promised we'd see them again when the time is right." He kissed her forehead. "She'll be so proud of you."

"I m-m-miss her," his wife mumbled, her hands grasping the front of his shirt.

"I know, love." He wrapped his arms around her, and moved them both out of the direct flow of foot traffic, grateful it was too early for the after work rush. "I miss them both. But Emma's our own little gift of creation, something special from Tikki." He felt her nodding against his chest. "I was thinking, maybe we could honor Tikki with Emma's middle name. If you want."

Marinette went still and she looked up at him, rivulets of tears streaming down her face, but suddenly calm. "Really?" she asked in a choked whisper.

"Emma Tikki Dupain-Cheng," he said. "It's purrfect, don't you think."

She wiped her hands over her cheeks, beaming up at him. "I do. She'd love it."

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a 30 minute sprint, but brain wasn't braining and had trouble getting it into gear. I'm hoping to finish off April with a few more Adrienette pieces I've already got planned.
> 
> Feel free to visit me over on [Tumblr](http://freedom-shamrock.tumblr.com/). If you have constructive feedback or need to discuss an aspect of this story, I've found that sort of thing tends to work better via direct messaging or asks than the comments section here.


End file.
